The Kazehime's Song
by Nazrath
Summary: Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto couldn't be anymore different; He was rich. She was poor. He loved business. She loved literature. He preferred night clubs. She liked the riverside cafes. He loved punk rock. She loved western classical. But they fell in love. This is their story. But what happened 2 years ago whose effects are observed even today? A love story with a twist! R
1. GOODBYE TOMOEDA HELLO TOKYO

**HELLO PEEPS!**

**Sorry for leaving my other two stories incomplete as I am getting a writer's block *sigh***

**This idea wouldn't just leave so I _had _to type it down. Hope you like it *kitty eyes***

**Inspired a tiny bit from Erich Segal's "Love Story", the fanfic is AU and slightly OOC but not very. Rating it a T coz I am paranoid...hehe.**

**Flames are unwelcome but I love constructive criticism...I get better that way.**

**Do review! :)**

* * *

**The Kazehime's Song**

_He was rich. She was poor._

_He loved business. She loved literature._

_He preferred night clubs. She liked the riverside cafes._

_He loved punk rock. She loved western classical._

_But they fell in love._

_This is their story._

* * *

**Prologue:**

He held her in his arms, unwilling to let go. Too many things had to be sacrificed, too many people had opposed. But his dream finally came true. She was here, in his arms, crying. But the very fact that she was here made his heart jump with joy.

The past was over and done with. They would move forward now and live full lives with no regrets. Enough tears had been shed till date; only tears symbolizing happiness would rain from her emerald eyes, nothing else.

His crisp white shirt was wet with her salty tears as she cried her heart out, clinging to the chocolate-haired boy tightly like a lifeline. He patted her brown head with one hand, the other secure around her waist.

Though he hated the sound of her crying, he allowed her to do so; after all, the emotions pent up all this time needed to be released.

"P…P…P…Pl..l..e..ase, S..S..Sy..a..o.. ," she sniffled.

"It's okay, my dear little cherry blossom." He replied in a soothing voice, rubbing his hand over her back in a soothing motion.

"I will never ever leave you. Never again."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Tomoeda Hello Tokyo**

Sakura Kinomoto shut the slim novel she was reading with a happy sigh, her cheeks an adorable pink as she visualized the story. Erich Segal's Love Story was her favourite and she had read it for perhaps a million times. Though personally she didn't like the way it ended, she still remained dopey-eyed about their feelings. As she slipped it into the gigantic handbag (which Tomoyo had literally forced upon her), she heard the P.A. system of the train read out the announcement.

"Tokyo station expected in five minutes. Platform is on the right side."

"It's gonna be great, huh?" she said happily, bouncing on her seat.

"You got that right, Sakura." Eriol grinned.

Sakura was accepted into the Contemporary Literature division of Tokyo University whereas Eriol was in the Advanced Business Course. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was going to the fashion capital Milan to study fashion designing and assist some renowned names in the field. Sakura could still remember the day when she had received the acceptance letter and the way she had squeezed the life out of her by hugging her tight.

The only sad fact was she would be away from Eriol for over three years—though she would meet him in summer. But she was glad that her best friend and her boyfriend were in the same university, and the flats they had rented were adjacent to each other.

"Keep an eye on him for me, will you?" Tomoyo had said in a conspiratorial whisper earning a look of mock outrage from the dark-eyed boy and a giggle from Sakura.

Tokyo station was a busy and bustling one, a far cry from the quiet and peaceful Tomoeda though the latter was just a three-hour journey away. It almost seemed to be another world.

"A new life is about to begin," Eriol remarked as the duo stood on the platform after unloading their suitcases.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"You are right, Eriol."

* * *

The flat was…cute.

It was a studio and practically furnished—the main door opened up into a giant room which had a LED up on one wall and a comfy sofa facing it. Straight on ahead facing the door was a glass-panelled partition which led to the balcony. Adjacent to the sofa was study table of heavy cherry-coloured rosewood with a chest of drawers. On the left side on the main door was the kitchen fitted with an oven, gas stove, fridge and a microwave. Behind the sofa was a partition wall which led to the sleeping area. She slowly walked over there to squeal in delight; a large bed with downy mattress and covers looked inviting. A lamp stood on the bedside table, fit for a spot of night-reading. The wall on the balcony-side was glass-panelled with heavy curtains—she realized that the view would be heavenly. A large built-in wardrobe looked smart with a cherry wood varnish. The walls were done in pale pink and white which made the entire flat obtain a cheerful aura.

Tomoyo had insisted on redoing the flat as memento for the duo—and Sakura wasn't complaining. Nobody knew what she liked better than that amethyst-eyed girl.

Sakura opened up her suitcases and began arranging her things—the clothes in the wardrobe, the biscuit-tins in the kitchen, chocolate and the lemonade her father made for her in the fridge, the books in a shelf above the study, a couple of novels in the drawer of her bedside table. She plugged in her cellphone to charge and then decided to have a bath.

The door to the bath was next to the wardrobe and as she peeked in, she was awed yet again.

Cherry pink tiles adorned the bathroom and the bath was a giant white one. She immediately turned on the taps to fill it. The medicine cabinet behind the mirror at the wash-basin was stocked up with a box of her favourite vanilla-and-strawberry bath salts, her favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and soap. She unpacked the soap and placed it on the soap case next to the bath. Despite its size, it took a little time to fill and soon, Sakura gave out a sigh of pleasure as the calming, restoring fragrance of the bath salts enveloped her.

After an hour, she reluctantly stepped out—partly because the water was cooling down and partly because her stomach was growling with hunger. She blow-dried her hair, put on yellow tank and light blue shorts and then flicked through the messages in her cellphone.

_Call me up later to tell me all about Tokyo and what you have done till now._

—_Father_

_Hey you little monster…annihilated the capital already? Missing your demonic hunger._

—_Touya _

_How did you like the décor?_

—_Tomoyo _

_Going campus…need to register for some extra courses. Let's have dinner at the riverside café which we saw while coming._

—_Eriol _

She typed in a hasty yes to Eriol before calling up her father. Fujitaka Kinomoto was a history professor at Tomoeda University. A quiet, easy-going and gentle man, he loved his daughter very much. Unlike his son, he preferred give her the freedom she needed and wanted her to go out on dates. Though Sakura had dated a couple of boys in high school, it never turned out to be serious so she mostly hung out with Eriol and Tomoyo, her babyhood pals. She always knew the duo would end up with each other, each filling up the other and she was glad to see them happy. But she always felt a tiny bit sad—she also wanted someone who would complete and complement her.

"Hello dad!"

"Hello dear Sakura!" her father exclaimed from the other side. "How's Tokyo treating you?"

"Haven't seen much though, but I miss home already," she sighed.

Her father chuckled.

"You start your college tomorrow and after a week or so, when you have a posse of friends, you will soon forget your old father here."

"Dad!"

"Ok sweetheart. Your brother wants you to call him up…guess he misses you already. But remember Sakura—it's a big city so there are bound to be scores of different people. Mingle with them but don't get friendly right off the bat—it's not Tomoeda where everyone knew everyone."

"Alright dad, will keep that in mind. Call you later then…"

"Take care and see you soon, little Sakura."

Touya picked up the phone on the second ring itself.

"Hey monster. Heard that an apocalypse is set to hit Tokyo and burn it to the ground?"

"And I heard that the people in Tomoeda are unhappy coz there's no one to save _them_ from an apocalypse that's gonna hit them soon?"

She could hear her brother give a grudging laugh on the other side.

"One hour in the capital and you get a smart mouth."

"Not a smart mouth brother—just that the influence that made you smart is not by your side."

Touya chuckled.

"So just remember monster, if any boy gets close or _attempts _to get close to you, he is freaking dead."

Sakura sighed.

"Touya, I am an _adult, _you know. I have the right to _date."_

She could picture Touya shrugging nonchalantly—he took the protective big bro thing a little too seriously.

"Yeah whatever. Just take care, okay."

"Ok. See ya later."

* * *

After a lunch of grilled cheese and ham sandwich washed down with the lemonade, she took out the university schedule from her handbag. Tomorrow and the day after were mostly devoted to the orientation seminar and the "senior-junior" interaction along with the club sign-ups. Attached to the prospectus was a list of clubs along with one-line descriptions about what they were all about. Uninterested at the moment, she tossed the booklet aside and sprawled over the sofa, flicking lazily through the TV in an attempt to find interesting. Finding nothing, she switched it off and soon fell asleep.

When she woke, it was almost sunset, the fiery sun painting the sky with a profusion of oranges and reds with streaks of pink. It looked beautiful.

She stepped out into the balcony, the wind whipping through her short auburn hair—courtesy to the fact the flat was on the seventeenth floor. She watched the sunset until the indigo took over the fiery colours, enveloping the city into the folds of comfortable darkness. She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to have dinner with Eriol so she quickly stepped in, making her way to her 'den', as she nicknamed the sleeping area, and donned a pair of jeans and a red casual t-shirt and flip-flops. She checked her purse for money, took her cellphone and locked her flat before knocking Eriol's door.

The midnight-haired boy opened her door, rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

"Come in Sakura," he said, stepping aside to let her in.

Eriol's room was done in pale indigo and dark blue, painted in a streak-like fashion. The pillars and beams were white and so was the upholstery. The furniture was more or less the same but the colours bordered on blue.

"Tomoyo really knows her stuff, what say?" Sakura said as she sat on the sofa.

"Yep she does," replied Eriol proudly.

He stepped into the sleeping area and emerged a couple of minutes later clad in beige shorts and a loose black t-shirt and flip-flops.

"So let's go, Sakura."

* * *

The café was heavenly. A quiet piano played in the background as the river breeze kept the atmosphere cool and lent it a sense of serenity.

"Seems like a different world," Eriol remarked as they waited for the order to be served.

"So different from Tomoeda," Sakura sighed as she observed the fellow patrons.

"I miss the quiet."

As they dug in through the dinner (Chicken casserole, rice and fried veggie balls), she couldn't prevent her mind wander to her home where she was sure her father and Touya were eating dinner now.

Maybe she would have fun, but now at this moment, she felt lonely.

She was glad Eriol was here with her…at least she would have someone to talk to.

After dinner, they walked on the promenade thinking what Tomoyo would be doing in Milan.

"Probably scaring off other students with her brilliant but wacky ideas," he laughed.

"She has the full potential to do that," Sakura agreed, grinning.

* * *

She was late…

Oh yes she was late…very very late.

She jogged around the flat with a toast in her mouth and trying to pull up socks on her feet. After ten minutes of madness, she dashed out of the building and hailed a taxi—though the campus was just a fifteen minute walk, she was already running five minutes late. She attempted to smooth down her white silk shirt with lightly frilled collar and deep red skirt and blazer—Tomoyo's creation. A sleek black messenger bag hung across her torso which had her name embroidered in stylised font with a cherry pink colour. It was nice to have a fashion-obsessed friend—at least Sakura didn't have to shop for her college clothes. Most of her clothes were designed by Tomoyo herself and she took a great pride in wearing them…the normal casual ones, that is.

She leapt off the taxi after paying the fare, dashing down to the large building. A helpful floor map at the door gave her directions to the auditorium where the orientation was taking place. She ran up the stairs, two at a time and almost collided with someone who was coming down. She would have fallen down the flight of stairs if not for the helpful arm which shot out to steady her. She looked up to the owner of the arm and let out an involuntary gasp.

He was tall and athletically built—lean but strong. He had messy chocolate haired which tumbled down on his forehead, beautiful amber eyes as clear as glass, a slightly upturned nose and a cheery face which was presently contracted in worry. He was clad in a deep green shirt open at the collar and black dress pants and loafers.

"Hey, you okay?" he said, worry evident in his voice as he attempted to steady her.

"Yeah, I am fine though a little winded." She replied, unable to remove her gaze from his eyes.

He blinked, ending the spell and making Sakura jump slightly and blush.

"Glad to hear it. Don't dash up the steps unless you want to pay a trip to the hospital."

Sakura shuddered; she hated hospitals.

"Sorry," she said. "But thank you um…"

"Syaoran Li. A first year in the Advanced Business Course."

"Thank you, Li. I am Sakura Kinomoto, a first year in Contemporary Literature."

* * *

**NEXT TIME**

**Chapter 2: Class and Coffee**

**Eriol and Syaoran meet up and so do Meiling and Sakura...do they hit off proper or are they in rough waters?**

**Stay Tuned!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. CLASS AND COFFEE

**Hello peeps! An update!**

**I might not be able to update in the upcoming three weeks as I have my finals approaching...*boohoo* *wipes away a tear* but once they are over, I promise I will have juicy updates in store!**

**Reviews are really, really appreciated and flames are seriously NOT tolerated. If you don't like it, don't read it. But don't jam up the review box with useless stuff...it's annoying.**

**And to the Tomoyo fans out there, yeah she will enter the story physically but folks, she's in _Milan_ right now...and it's not next door to Tokyo. Action and drama will pick up in the upcoming chapters so do stay tuned!**

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Class and Coffee**

"Syaoran Li. A first year in the Advanced Business Course."

"Thank you, Li. I am Sakura Kinomoto, a first year in Contemporary Literature."

Syaoran grinned as he let her hand go; Sakura realized with a jerk that she had been holding it all this time.

"Literature eh? My cousin would be in your class then. Meiling Li. Though she could be a snob, she is a good girl when you get to know her. You owe me a favour right, after all I kinda saved you. So if you could, just pal up with her for the first week or so—she is terrified of new people."

"Sure, no probs." Sakura smiled in return.

"See you around, Kinomoto!"

She smiled as he bounded downstairs, liking his frank nature already; a perfect match for Eriol.

Suddenly, she realized that she was running late and continued her climb though at a slower pace. She was not interested in anymore almost-an-accident incidents.

Auditorium A6, where her orientation was held, reminded her of Tomoeda Town Hall where the occasional concerts were held—it consisted of a semi-circular stage with seats rising up in gradual steps. Almost three-fourths of the auditorium was full. Sakura wedged in silently through the door and quickly sat down at the first available seat—an aisle seat in the seventh row.

"…the curriculum would be a free-flowing one," the speaker—a tall handsome man with greying hair and rectangular specs clad in beige formals—continued.

"After all, we Literature students aren't bound by barriers like the guys from the Business and Science Division!"

A light laughter followed his words as he bowed and exited the stage. The anchor—a pretty young lady in dark blue blazer and skirt with a spotless white shirt smiled as she began to speak.

"Thank you Professor Terada for that upbeat speech and for those who couldn't join us at the beginning…"—Sakura winced slightly—"…the speaker was Professor Yamato Terada who heads the Under-Graduate Division in the Contemporary Literature Department. Moving on, Professor Kaho Mizuki would like to give the welcome address to all the first years. She would be acting as a faculty counsellor and also would be taking most of your initial lectures."

Kaho Mizuki was young—Sakura estimated that she would be around thirty. She had dark orangish-red hair upto her waist which hung in soft waves. Her cerulean eyes had a sparkly, witty gleam which gave off a very comfortable aura; a nice person to get along with.

"Welcome to CL folks! Nothing much to say now as you people would be listening to my lectures more than you would ever want but yes, congrats for making into one of the prestigious courses in the country. Amazing stuff comes with lot of baggage so I can assure you that coursework would seem initially tough for many. But as you settle down, there's no reason not to love your schedule. Granted that lectures would take up most of the daylight hours, you will have the weekends free for whatever you might like to do; that is, unless you are idiotic enough to leave your term-end projects until the penultimate day. Do join up with the various clubs that match your interests and live up your social life—because at the end of the day, you don't get to remain a college student throughout your life. So welcome again and have fun!"

A nice round of applause followed her exit and after some regular announcements by the anchor, they were instructed to head towards the Literature Department for "senior-junior" interaction.

Sakura followed the class towards the destination as she didn't know the way only to turn back as someone tapped her shoulder. It was a girl—slightly shorter than her having straight black hair up to her shoulders with a slight curl at the ends. Her light grey eyes had a frank friendly look which was mirrored in the small smile playing on her heart-shaped fair face. She was clad in light brown blazer and pants with black kitten heels.

She handed her a blue bound folder.

"You missed the orientation's start when they were handing out the starter kit. The senior who was distributing them told me to give it to you when you drop in." she said slightly breathlessly.

"Oh thanks!" Sakura exclaimed, taking the folder.

"Mention not. I am Ayume Tendo." She said, winking.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

Ayume held out her hand.

"Friends?"

Sakura shook it.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Ayume turned out to be a fashion-obsessed motor-mouth, and soon Sakura realized that she just might be dealing with Tomoyo's lost fraternal twin as identical was out of question. Her parents ran the famous Tendo Fashion Centre which climbed up the fashion circuit in just two years with their clientele having the names of the rich and the famous. As they sat together in the classroom waiting for the session to begin, she chatted on non-stop about how a certain famous Hollywood actress had done a blooper during a fashion week by wearing a Tendo creation back-to-front.

"I admit that people never figured it out until much later and by that time, it was too late—but _still_…"she went on, much to Sakura's amusement.

The seniors marched into the room, looking around the class as if sizing them up; Sakura recognized one of them as the girl who was anchoring the orientation. She had shed the formals and was now clad in a much more relaxing hoodie and cargoes. She smiled around the class as she began to speak.

"Yo hello peeps. Shed your formalities coz we are here to really ingrain and educate you the best things to do these three years. The faculty will make your life a living hell but fear not, we present before you the 'FIVE TIP SURVIVAL GUIDE' to help you live life to its fullest even though shit might happen every day!"

Another senior, this time a fair haired boy who was taller than the rest came forward and began to continue.

"So without much ado, we begin the session.

Tip number one: Stay clear from the Business Course freaks. As far as their dim wit minds can observe, we are the laziest people on campus while they are stuck up in their classrooms to figure out endless ways to earn money. Why you ask? Coz max people in CL end up dating people from ABC—Advanced Business Course, get used to the acronyms—dunno why but we end up wasting time which could have been more productively spent on project completion partly and socializing mostly. CL and ABC have the freakiest timetables so if you wanna date, _we beg you_, don't pick an ABC!

Tip number two: Kaho Mizuki is a slave driver and she hates slackers. So never, never take a project under her supervision. If that ever happens, kiss your freedom goodbye.

Tip number three: The lake behind the cafeteria stinks after the rains so if you are feeling especially romantic in the showers, don't take your ladylove for a brief moment of passion there—coz your relationship will be over before you can say 'sorry'. Believe me, I have seen it happen.

Tip number four: Wednesday's cafeteria menu is the best while Monday's the worst. Don't ask why—we have tried deciphering this mystery but still haven't found the solution—yet. You guys are welcome to figure it out.

And finally the last tip: CL library is the cupid palace. You guys—please propose somewhere really innovative. We are sick and tired of hearing people pair up over there…kinda kills the mood."

Sakura couldn't help but grin after hearing the little speech. CL was really an upbeat department. There were around thirty people in her class—around twelve were girls. All of them were wearing identical grins on their faces as another senior resumed speaking about how the CL department was given freedom to wear anything labelled decent to college while the ABC were stuck to suits. There was a good natured rivalry between both the departments and she could feel the seniors' infectious energy energize her too.

After they finished talking, they began to call up for introductions—which left Sakura's knees shaking. She hated any form of public speaking or doing anything onstage. Ayume was a natural, already earning appreciative glances from the male population. Meiling Li, on the other hand, was defiant girl with long straight shiny black hair, dark ruby tinted amber eyes clad in a pink shirt and blood red vest and skirt. The name 'Li' resulted in a collective sharp intake of breath from the class—even Ayume stopped talking to watch her.

Sakura looked puzzled. Ayume observed her confusion before asking her.

"Seriously Sakura, you haven't heard of the Li's?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Yelan Li is the CEO of the Li Corp., one of the biggest names in retail and hospitality. Her husband, Yangtze Li, died in a plane crash some seventeen years ago so since then she is handling this entire company herself. She has one son, Syaoran Li and an adopted daughter who is also his cousin Meiling. I never thought she would be in our class. That's why I had this sense of familiarity when I saw her—the Li's are our regular clients."

_Oh crap,_ she thought. _That guy…on the stairs…_

She turned red in mortification. _That was plain embarrassing!_

* * *

Eriol was bored. Stuck in his navy blue suit and the silk tie choking out his life—attempting to at any rate—he was glad when the orientation was over. There were sixty people in his class and by the looks of it, around forty of them were first class nerds. His eyes fell on a brown haired boy who mirrored his bored look. He had come to the auditorium as the orientation was drawing to an end…lucky guy.

As they filed out of the auditorium for lunch hour, he observed the boy going to the fountain and sit down on the steps. He followed him.

"Lucky man, you missed the orientation," he remarked in order to initiate the conversation.

"Orientations suck. After all, we have three long years to know each other," he sighed.

Eriol held out his hand.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa. Looks like we might have a lot in common."

"Syaoran Li. And looks like I found an ideal partner-in-crime." He said, his amber eyes gleaming as he shook it.

Eriol was stupefied to know that Li was the heir to million, perhaps a trillion dollar company. Syaoran was surprised to know that there were some people who didn't know that _he _wa_s the heir to million, no a trillion dollar company. _

After a moment of shared surprise, they burst out laughing.

"Now I understand why people are giving you strange looks," said Eriol, observing yet another girl give surreptitious glances to the heir.

Syaoran waved off his observation with his hand, glad to find someone not awed by his "Li" baggage. Come to think of it, that girl in the morning too hadn't recognized him. Maybe he wasn't as popular as much as he thought. What was her name now….

"Come to think of it Eriol…is it ok if I call you Eriol? Coz Hiragiizawa is kinda long," he said.

"No probs. In fact, I spent my middle and junior high years in England so it is quite common for me to get referred by my first name—I prefer it that way. Hiiragizawa sounds way too stiff." Eriol replied.

"Then call me Syaoran," he winked.

"I met this girl in the morning—like she was dashing up like a lost rabbit and would have almost fallen off the stairs if I hadn't caught her in the nick of time. Surprisingly, even she didn't recognize me. I don't remember her name…maybe like Saruko…"

"Sakura Kinomoto?" Eriol supplied helpfully.

"Yeah!" Syaoran exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"How did you know?" he added, slightly astonished.

"I know her. Actually, we both are from Tomoeda—we along with my girlfriend are diaper buddies." Eriol added, smirking at Sakura's infamous clumsiness.

"So that is how it is…she seemed a pretty nice girl. One of the quiet, loyal types." Said Syaoran thoughtfully, rewinding his memory to the conversation they had on the stairs.

"Quiet? I dunno—I mean, you should hear her when she fights with her brother or is late…though I can vouch for the fact that she is extremely loyal." Said Eriol, smiling.

"In fact, we are having coffee after college today…at Café Lazza across the street. Care to join us?" he added.

Syaoran nodded in assent. He wanted to meet Sakura Kinomoto again.

* * *

It was lunch hour and Sakura noticed that Meiling Li was alone on her table—her ruby tinted amber eyes gave off an angry glare which acted as a pretty effective deterrent to prospective acquaintances. She motioned Ayume to follow her after getting the lunch tray to make a bee line for Meiling. Ayume realized what she was planning to do and readily followed her.

"Hi! Is this seat taken?" Sakura asked brightly.

Meiling lifted her head from the food tray, her eyes smouldering.

"Sit if you want—I don't own the place." She replied gruffly.

"Thanks…umm, Meiling Li is it?" she said, sitting next to her as Ayume sat on the opposite seat. Meiling looked slightly surprised at her doubtful voice—no one she had met till date had remained so calm and so…so utterly normal after hearing her last name. The Li's were one of the top ten in the world's richest list…perhaps in the top five. All grovelled at her feet…entranced by her bank balance. But this girl…

"I am Sakura Kinomoto, by the way. I am from Tomoeda so I really didn't know about this entire Li thing until an hour or so ago. In fact, it was Ayume Tendo here who told me about you."

Meiling lifted her eyes to the girl sitting opposite her.

"I recognized you," she said softly.

"You are the one who fits up my dresses in the Tendo Fashion House."

Ayume grinned.

"See, I told you Sakura, Meiling-san would recognize me," she replied, chowing down her tofu stir-fry.

"I met your cousin in the morning," Sakura continued, glad to see that glare dimming slightly.

"He kind of saved me from a trip to the hospital."

"You met Syao-kun?" she asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Syaoran looks out too much for me—he knows how I hate it. He must have told you guys to mingle up with me, right?"

Sakura nodded, this time a bit sheepishly.

"But it's not only that—I would have made friends with you anyway. I don't like people having lunch alone."

Meiling gave a slow grin.

"I hated people because the only reason they wanted to get friendly was to obtain exclusive access and flaunt the 'I-am-going-out-with-a-Li-so-I-am-the-king-of-the-world' crap. But you guys don't seem like that."

Ayume gave a light laugh.

"Primarily, here it's _you_ who needs to stay friendly with _me_ so that you can get exclusive access to the Autumn line before it goes on the runway!"

Meiling stared at her before bursting out in laughter, followed by the other two.

"Man, Ayume…you have a nerve to dare and affront one of your biggest clients!" she said, still laughing.

Sakura couldn't help but grin—she missed Tomoyo but maybe, she might have just found two friends who were idiotic madcaps on the same level.

Perhaps.

"Hey girls. I am supposed to meet Eriol for coffee at Café Lazza after college today. He texted me to say that Li-kun is also coming. Wanna join?"

"I am in…it's not like I have anything more interesting to do," said Ayume while Meiling nodded in agreement. She was curious to meet the guy whom Syaoran befriended, knowing that the amber-eyed boy rarely made friends that easily.

"So the coffee meet is on!"

* * *

**Next up : Chapter Three: Cafe Lazza and Little Kero: _"A tiny little Lab pup is all I need..."_**


	3. CAFE LAZZA AND LITTLE KERO

**I have decided to put my A/N after the chappie so that you guys don't have to scroll way too much to get to the story. ;)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY...**

_Meiling stared at her before bursting out in laughter, followed by the other two._

_"Man, Ayume…you have a nerve to dare and affront one of your biggest clients!" she said, still laughing._

_Sakura couldn't help but grin—she missed Tomoyo but maybe, she might have just found two friends who were idiotic madcaps on the same level._

_Perhaps._

_"Hey girls. I am supposed to meet Eriol for coffee at Café Lazza after college today. He texted me to say that Li-kun is also coming. Wanna join?"_

_"I am in…it's not like I have anything more interesting to do," said Ayume while Meiling nodded in agreement. She was curious to meet the guy whom Syaoran befriended, knowing that the amber-eyed boy rarely made friends that easily._

_"So the coffee meet is on!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: CAFÉ LAZZA AND LITTLE KERO**

After completing the registration for optional courses, the CL class was free for the day. Meiling, Ayume and Sakura chatted as they made their way to their rendezvous point: Café Lazza. Little did they know that this café would be whole lot important to the days that would come.

It was a quaint little café, snug and had a cozy feel—armchairs and plushy sofas surrounded the coffee tables and the trio made a beeline for the one next to the French window overlooking the busy Tokyo streets. The café was on the third floor and hence the view was commendable.

"Strawberry thick shake!" piped up Sakura.

"Mocha Cappuccino on the rocks," said Meiling as she scanned the menu.

"Kappi Nirvana for me," said Ayume brightly.

The bemused waitress took down their order and hung for just a second—she knew the Tokyo University students and their hunger-pangs.

"Are you sure this would be all?" she asked, waving the order list.

"Hmm…" Sakura looked unsure.

She had lunch four _freaking_ hours ago and she was really, _really_ hungry. Devil may cry, she said to herself and pitched in a sinful choco-chip doughnut. She was partial to chocolates and strawberries and her high metabolism meant that her gluttony habits would not be piled up on her.

Ayume grinned and added a cheese-chilli toastizza while Meiling, the most health-conscious of the lot, ordered a whole-wheat grilled chicken sub.

The waitress grinned; this seemed more like an order!

"Hungry, are we?" Ayume grinned after the waitress was off the earshot. Sakura sighed, patting her stomach.

"I know why Touya calls me a glutton…though I don't look like one."

"You are so lucky!" Meiling sighed.

"As for me, I have to constantly watch my weight or I will be a plump Wobbly-man—or girl—before I know it."

The other two laughed as they tried to imagine the slender and elegant Meiling as the popular Noddy character.

"The boys sure are taking their time," said Ayume, consulting her watch.

"Dunno…maybe the ABC is on a different schedule?" Sakura wondered.

It was when their order arrived when the duo arrived. Both of them looked slightly wild-eyed and drowned the glasses of water on the table.

"An iced tea and blueberry muffin," said Eriol, gasping slightly.

"Mint chocolate thick shake with a cheeseburger." Said Syaoran, equally breathless. The waitress noted down the orders and withdrew quietly.

Meiling raised an eye-brow at her cousin; Syaoran never ate unhealthy stuff and burgers were on the top of his "sin food" list.

"I need this," he said hoarsely, answering her unasked question.

Now that the duo had regained their normal breathing pattern, Eriol gave a hearty laugh.

The girls gave him a quizzical look.

"You wouldn't believe what happened today!" Eriol grinned as Syaoran glared daggers at him.

"Some friend you are," he huffed. "You don't even come to my rescue!"

"Sorry, dear little heir, but I couldn't have missed this show for anything—it was priceless!"

Syaoran folded his hands on his chest, glowering slightly which made Meiling giggle.

"What is it, Hiiragizawa-san?" she probed, still keeping an eye on the chocolate-haired boy.

"It was when we went to the cafeteria for lunch. As you all probably know, Syaoran is some sort of a rich billionaire heir—like I care—but apparently, someone in our class did care. Someone named Amaryl Miyagi."

Syaoran glowered even more.

"Come to the point Eriol. Stop frosting the cake already."

"Apparently, she is the daughter of Taiichi Miyagi who heads the Miyagi Industries and apparently they are like one of the 'ye olde' business families…"

Meiling gave a low whistle.

"No wonder the name sounded familiar. Do continue, Hiiragizawa-san."

"It's not Hiiragizawa-_san, _call me Eriol. The formality sounds stiff on me." Eriol interjected before continuing.

"Miyagi Industries, if I am not mistaken, is on its way to enter into a pact with the Li Corp to launch a new chain of elite hotels in the Bahamas…and apparently the heiress thinks that pacts in the boardroom result into a pact in personal life. She has kindly taken upon the duty to be our dear Syaoran's soul-mate aka wife!"

Ayume couldn't help but guffaw through her toastizza, almost choking herself. Meiling almost laughed whereas Sakura looked partly amused and partly sorry for the said boy. The boys' order arrived and soon quiet reigned the table for a few minutes as the occupants satiated their stomachs.

"That woman is crazy," said Syaoran through a mouthful of cheeseburger. "She practically followed me everywhere—I think she will even tail me into the men's restroom."

"Some people don't know how to take hints, Li-kun. I am Ayume Tendo, by the way." Said Ayume, wiping her mouth carefully with a tissue.

"How I wish she could! This will be sheer madness—we are in the same course and she _freaking took the same optionals_! How shitty can my life get?" Syaoran groaned as he sucked in his thick-shake dolefully.

"Come on, Li-kun." Said Sakura brightly. "I mean, she cannot be very bad now, can she? She might just have a crush on you—it will die down. Just forget it. Eriol-kun can help you find a way out of this mess, yes?"

Eriol looked flabbergasted at her suggestion.

"Well, maybe not." She sighed.

"I guess you are right, Kinomoto." Syaoran sighed, partly in defeat, partly in exhaustion.

"Shouldn't waste my time thinking about useless stuff."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, making everybody jump.

"There's this night-club near Lime Tree Hotel which is supposed to be pretty awesome. And they are having a Punk Rock Special tonight. You guys interested? Mei?"

Meiling shrugged.

"Not like I have anything else up tonight."

"Tendo?"

Ayume thought for a couple of moments before nodding in agreement.

"Kinomoto?"

Sakura had never been to a night-club before—Tomoeda didn't have one and she was pretty sure Touya wouldn't have allowed her to step into one. But curiosity got better of her so she nodded in assent.

"Eriol?"

"If Sakura and you are in, I don't see why should I spend my night in solitude." He winked.

Syaoran clapped his hands in delight.

"So it's settled, then. Ten pm. Mei and I will be waiting for you guys near that teriyaki stall across the bridge."

* * *

After half-an-hour of talking, the group dispersed—Ayume had to go the shop, Meiling had her economics lesson ("a Li has to know business whether interested or not" she had sighed) and Syaoran for his martial arts class.

As Sakura and Eriol started their walk home, her cellphone rang.

"Gosh! It's Tomoyo-chan!" she squealed, jamming the phone onto her ear.

"You girls talk, I will walk on ahead." said Eriol as he continued walking. Sakura made a beeline for the nearest bench, talking excitedly to her cousin-cum-soul sister.

"Heya Sakura-chan! I miss you soo much!" Tomoyo squealed from the other end.

"Miss you too, Tomo-chan!" Sakura replied, smiling.

"How's Milan?"

"It's so cool here! And you wouldn't guess how talented the teachers are—not to mention my classmates. They are far wackier than I could ever be."

"Wackier? I doubt it," Sakura replied, laughing.

"I designed a Victorian style prom dress today in pink and cream…you would look so kawaii in it—I can imagine you perfectly in that dress." said Tomoyo, her voice getting all dreamy as usual.

"You don't change, do you? It's been almost two months you have been away—when are you coming back?"

"Pretty soon. Actually that's the reason I called you out of the blue. We all have to submit term projects every semester and we have to spend at least a month in the place where our project is based. I have taken up cosplay so I dare say I would be popping in soon!"

Sakura almost jumped in delight.

"Do tell me when you are coming back…okay?"

"Sure. But don't tell Eriol—I want to surprise him."

"Deal."

"And I am bringing a gift for you!"

Sakura groaned.

"Let me guess…a giant suitcase of clothes?"

"That's a given, Sakura!" Tomoyo laughed lightly.

"Naah, it's something else. A little golden ball of fur you gonna love!"

Sakura was surprised—a golden ball of _fur?_ What would she do with _fur?_

"Okay…see ya soon!"

* * *

It was almost six when she reached home. The sunset painted the room in fiery shades—casting an ethereal glow in the apartment. She felt silly on recalling her doubts of the previous night—Ayume and Meiling were awesome people. So was Syaoran Li. A slight blush crept into her cheeks as she remembered her morning encounter. Yes, he was good looking but it was his eyes which captivated her.

Amber eyes as pure as glass.

That depth of sincerity, that genuine worry for her well-being.

He was indeed a very nice person.

She called up her father, telling him what happened in the course of the day. He was glad to see his daughter mingle with people.

On the other hand, Touya was horrified to hear that she was going to a night club.

"_Are you out of your freaking mind?"_ he had yelled.

"_Onii-chan, it's okay. Besides, you know I hate drinking. And I will have Eriol with me. _And_ the Li's are great people too!"_

Touya still grumbled about "Kaijuu getting all big and mighty" before hanging up, making Sakura smile. Some people seriously never changed!

After getting out of her formals, she crawled into a pair of baggy pyjamas and nightshirt before snuggling into the couch. The night-club visit wasn't till ten so she had almost three hours to kill.

Sakura Kinomoto was a quiet girl, even by Tomoeda standards. She went to school, got good grades, stayed back for cheerleading practice and skated back home. Her social life was severely limited to shopping with Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko—her school buddies—as not having a boyfriend ensured the fact that she wasn't out for dates. She did crush on Hein Abe, the Tomoeda heartthrob, but it disappeared when she learnt about his playboy nature. After that, though she had friends who were boys, she never dated anyone.

After high school was over, she decided to enrol into Tokyo University's CL course on her father's insistence. In fact, even her class teacher recommended this course, telling how tailor-made it was to suit her talents. She loved reading and this course would help her achieve more in her favourite field. And when Eriol declared that he too would be applying for ABC, she was glad to know that she wouldn't be alone. After her mother's death due to an accident in Osaka where she had travelled to for a modelling assignment, Sakura developed an unhealthy fear for big cities and traffic. The psychiatrist had told her it was just a phobia which she had to face to overcome—but she was scared. It was only her father's gentle reassurances that she made it here; no one apart from her father and brother, not even Tomoyo, knew about her…well, situation.

She stared at the ceiling, grinning slightly at her brother's "mother hen" persona. She knew it irked him to be so far from her, but that was Touya. He had taken it upon himself to secure her well-being when their father wasn't around. Though the fear hadn't resurfaced today, she felt it at the back of her mind…waiting to pounce.

She chided herself on thinking such morbid thoughts—who was she kidding anyway. She was here, in Tokyo, enrolled in the course of her dreams, with some really cool friends. It is time she started controlling her own mind.

She switched on the TV, flicking yet again through the channels before settling onto Animal Planet. It was an episode focusing on various dog-breeds when a certain sentence of Tomoyo's flashed into her mind.

"_Naah, it's something else. A little golden ball of fur you gonna love!"_

And another memory, a little older one, began playing in her head.

* * *

_Two seven-year-old girls were sitting underneath a sakura tree in full-bloom, making garlands with the flowers. One was alabaster fair with long, dark indigo/almost black hair in waves which bounced down her back and expressive amethyst eyes while the other was tanned with short auburn hair which curled around her face and clear emerald eyes. They were clad in identical pale pink and white frilly frocks and were presently laughing out loud at some joke._

_Just then, a tiny squeal came up from underneath a bush prompting the auburn-haired girl to go and investigate. _

"_Look Tomo-chan, it's a golden puppy!" said the girl, lifting up the squealing pup._

"_It's a Labrador pup," said Tomoyo, coming over. "And looks like it got lost…"_

_A few minutes later, a young white-haired teen came along, whistling._

"_Spinny!"_

_The Lab pup squirmed in her arms, apparently desiring to return to the whistling boy. He spotted the two girls and the pup, gave a relieved smile and hurried up to them. The pup ran into his lowered arms, licking his fingers profusely._

"_Thank you so much," he breathed, smiling at the girls._

"_Spinny is just a couple of months old…he cannot walk around on his own yet without getting lost."_

_Tomoyo returned his smile but Sakura was a little disappointed—she had fervently hoped that the puppy was a stray so she could have taken it home. But seeing the boy's love shining in his light grey eyes, she was glad that he found the little guy. But still…_

"_I am Yukito Tsukishira, by the way," he said holding out his hand._

"_I am Tomoyo Daidouji and this is my friend and cousin Sakura Kinomoto," said Tomoyo politely, shaking his hand._

_Sakura still looked sad, watching the Yukito boy take away the pup…Spinny. He did invite them to come over and play but she still wasn't happy—a cute little pup of her own…_

_She knew they weren't well off to afford a Lab, so she mustered herself to smile and continue talking to Tomoyo as if nothing happened. But since that day, she never forgot how it felt to hold that golden ball of fur in her arms._

* * *

Tomoyo…she wasn't bringing her a _Lab pup_, was she?

* * *

**Is Tomoyo's "golden ball of fur" really what Sakura thinks it is?**

**Or maybe it's something else?**

**The Next Chapter: Chapter 4: BAR GRENADINA: Sakura hates noisy places but she made an exception...for the day. Will it pay out for good? And will the sparks fly between our two protagonists? STAY TUNED!**

**Fans of Tomo-chan, yes...she will come. Just hang on a bit longer folks!**

**Cafe Lazza is actually based on one of my favorite hang-outs and Meiling's order is basically the facsimile of mine. Ayume Tendo is based on another friend of mine though I have slightly upped the fashion quotient...though the fact that she basically haunts Steve Madden shops makes me think that maybe, Ayume might pale in her comparison.**

**Many people have been asking the link of this story with the eternal classic penned by Erich Segal.**

**My answer is: it's just the inspiration and the summary of the story. Those who are familiar with the novel will know that the main protagonists were complete opposites in some aspects. Sakura is not pretty well-off...you will soon see why. And there is a reason why Syaoran hates Amaryl Miyagi...secrets secrets!**

**All will be told in due time, people!**

* * *

_"Naz-chan is mean! I mean, she's not even bringing me into the story!"_

_"Sheesh Tomo-chan! I cannot drop you right in the middle *rolls my eyes*...and not to mention that school of yours will kick you out."_

_*pouting* "How long? My Saku-chan needs me! I can't let her wear those baggy cargoes she had sneaked into her suitcase...that's scandalous!"_

_*sighing* "Exactly the reason Sakura doesn't want you around..."_

_"Did you say something, Naz-chan?"_

_"Naah, just counting my days..."_

:)

See ya around!


	4. BAR GRENADINA

**Author's notes at the end...**

**Chappie 4, fresh from the oven... ;)**

**A longer chappie it is...**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY...**

Tomoyo…she wasn't bringing her a _Lab pup_, was she?

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: BAR GRENADINA**

It was almost nine-thirty when she realized that she was supposed to meet the others at the teriyaki place. She dashed into her den and wrenched open the wardrobe, praying hard that Tomoyo had kept in an outfit suitable enough for a night-club. As she dug in through the sea of clothes, she found a zipped cloth bag hastily labelled "Parties and Night-clubs" in Tomoyo's handwriting. Thanking the gods she pulled it out and placed it on her bed before zipping it open.

And then she blushed.

A sequinned form-fitting emerald green one shoulder dress was neatly packed in. Black roses were sewn on the lone strap and on the waist was a black fishnet belt. It was knee-length with slits running up both sides with the black fishnet material holding them. Though it was pretty, it was bold in Sakura's standards. A note was attached to the covering.

It was from Tomoyo.

_I know you would be thinking right now that this dress is too bold for you but **DROP THAT THOUGHT** like **RIGHT NOW**. I made this specially for you, knowing how green brings out your eyes. So if you love your friend, you will wear it and I know you will look pretty awesome in it, as always. How I wish I could see you wearing it now…you would look so kawaii! But don't you worry Saku-chan, Eriol has explicit orders to click your pic and mail it to me ASAP. Have fun!_

_The other one, knee length frilly pink is for your first date (don't give me that nonchalant shrug of yours—I want you to go on a date . Do tell me when you wear it!_

Sakura shook her head, smiling slightly. Tomoyo…she _was_ wacky! But she was the best friend anyone could have.

She wore the dress, which was surprisingly comfortable. Next, she dabbed her face lightly with her favourite baby powder, applied a little mascara on the eyelashes and some gloss on her lips. She was never a big fan of make-up, mascara being the highest she would go. But she never needed any—her natural tan and flushed cheeks were a beauty no make-up could ever produce.

She arranged her shoulder-length auburn hair into that messy but glamorous bun, the only hairstyle she learned from Tomoyo because it was so easy, and let her bangs and curls frame her face loosely. She secured the more runaway strands with a couple of emerald hairpins. A black strappy pair of heels was chosen and soon, after throwing on a black shrug and taking her black purse, she stepped out only to find Eriol about to knock.

He was clad in an indigo silk shirt, black jeans, loafers and blazer with crystals on the lapel.

He gave her a triumphant grin before clicking her photo.

"Tomoyo reminded me of the task when I told her about the night-club thing," he said as proceeded to mail her the photo.

Sakura was slightly flabbergasted—who was crazier of the two, Eriol or Tomoyo?

"But I must say, you look amazing, Sakura," said Eriol appreciatively as he called the lift.

* * *

"KAWAIII!" Ayume squealed, earning a couple of surprised looks from the passers-by. Even Meiling smiled widely at her.

Ayume was clad in a black halter crop top and jeans skirt up to a couple of inches above her knees with blood red pumps. She had attached red extensions to her black hair, done her eyes in a smoky manner, her lips dabbed with light pink gloss. Meiling was in a deep red off-shoulder dress which flared out from her waist to her knees. The bodice was covered in black lace and the hem was lined with the same material. She wore black stilettos with straps up to her knees. Her glossy black hair was let down over her back, the bangs slightly obscuring her ruby tinted amber eyes.

Speaking of amber…

"Where's Li-kun?" she asked.

"Went over to that store to get some mint…" Meiling drawled, clearly displeased to be standing on the footpath. Their fancy dresses were already attracting some attention which she didn't like a single bit. After what seemed like an eternity, Syaoran arrived. He was clad in a bottle-green silk shirt slightly untucked and blue jeans. His hair, as usual, was messy with the locks tumbling across his forehead.

"Sorry Mei…you how mother hates it when I have _that_ smell," he sighed before looking at Sakura.

And he stared.

Like a goldfish, he tried to say something but nothing came out.

Damn, she was _beautiful_!

Ayume giggled at Syaoran's flabbergasted look.

"Come on Li-kun! Stop staring at Sakura like that!"

The group headed towards Bar Grenadina, their destination for the night. A DJ played a selection of loud punk rock to which the people gyrated on the floor. It was dark, lit only with the multi-coloured spotlights and the disco-lights. The dance floor was surrounded by sofas and loveseats arranged around rectangular tables. Almost three-fourths were occupied. Syaoran led the group to the area where a "Reserved" sign didn't allow people to occupy the sofas.

"I had called up earlier to book us a table," he yelled to get himself heard over the din.

The group seated themselves and soon, a smartly clad waiter came up for the order. Everyone apart from Sakura ordered cocktails whereas she settled down for a Virgin Pina Colada. Meiling raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable—she hated noisy places. But she could see that Eriol was enjoying himself; after all, Tomoyo and he did go out to various such places when they came to Tokyo or Yokohama along with Tomoyo's mother. So she didn't say anything as she sipped her mocktail quietly.

Meiling and Ayume went to the dance floor followed by Syaoran. Eriol took this opportunity to talk to Sakura—he had noticed she was quiet.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked gently.

"I am fine, Eriol. You go on ahead." She said brightly.

"You do know you can tell me if this bugs you," he said, getting up.

"Nopey…in fact, it's pretty interesting. You dance away, for me, I having fun enough watching."

Eriol smiled and went where the trio were now bunny-hopping like madcaps. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

The dancing crowd mostly ranged from late-teens to early thirties and the various mad ways in which many danced kept her amused. A group of guys were now chugging around the dance floor like a train and soon most joined, her friends included. As the waiter approached for order, her hungry stomach compelled her to order a plate of chicken fingers. Her eyes kept going back to Syaoran unwittingly—he was now sweating profusely, his perspiration glinting in the lights. Ayume was now dancing with some blond guy (Sakura thought it was blond but she couldn't be sure, the lights played around with colours way to much). Meiling and Eriol were dancing together whereas Syaoran was with some girl she couldn't see. She nibbled onto her chicken fingers slowly; the crowd increased as the night wore on.

Her purse vibrated, alerting her that she received a text.

_Are you home yet? —Touya _

Sakura typed back.

_No, but will return soon._

Touya's reply was too fast; Sakura had a feeling that he hadn't even read her reply.

_Call me once you reach home…I won't be sleeping unless I get your call._

_Sheesh onii-chan! I can take care of myself._

_And I am the President of the country…I know you want to be independent but take one step at a time._

Sakura sighed as she replaced her phone in the purse—Touya _was_ a serious mother hen.

She checked her watch, yawning. It was almost midnight. And she, along with the others, did have college tomorrow. She ordered a plate of Caesar salad along with a ginger-mint-lemon cooler, seeing that the others had no intention of returning to the table anytime soon.

"Excuse me, is the table taken?" a slightly slurred voice came from her left, opposite to the dance-floor side. It belonged to a young man clad in a white shirt and supposedly maroon pants and his breath stank of alcohol.

"I am sorry but yes this table is taken and my friends are on the dance floor. I am awaiting their return."

To her disgust, he sat next to her on the sofa.

"I will go when they return. I am surprised that anyone could leave behind someone as gorgeous and beautiful as you." He said, his eyes glazed over due to a drink too many.

"Please, I would appreciate if you leave." Sakura said angrily.

* * *

**~-Sakura's POV-~**

I felt terrified. I spied a glance to the dance floor but couldn't see anyone. And the other seats were empty too; the dance was on its peak. I couldn't drive him away…and he kept on inching closer.

I was at the edge of my sofa—screaming was out of option as no one would hear me over the din. I stood up, intending to search Eriol and the others when I felt a tight, almost painful grip around my wrist. I tried to shake it off but for a drunk, it was surprisingly firm. He pulled me towards him, trying to caress my face as I tried to squirm away. I stomped my heels on his feet but no avail—he was wearing hard leather loafers. I tried kicking and punching him but it didn't work; either he was strong or he felt nothing in his stupor.

"Leave me or I will call security," I hissed.

To my horror, he gave a chilly laugh.

"I own the security here, baby. They won't throw_ me_ out, not the person who pays their salaries!"

I felt a chill settle in my chest. What can I do?

Where did that waiter go when I needed him?

A realization hit me; maybe, this creep ordered the waiter to stay away from my table.

Holy shit! I was in deep waters now.

He tried to force his lips on mine, and finding no other choice, I bit him. Hard.

He gave a feral cry and was about to slap me when…

"Don't you dare, Ryuuga Miyagi," said Syaoran, holding his hand in a vice-like grip as his amber eyes burned in anger. Meiling held me tightly, rubbing my back for consolation while Ayume and Eriol flanked Syaoran, staring at that creep menacingly.

"Why do you care, Syaoran? I was just having some fun," he said, laughing as he stared at me with hunger evident in his eyes.

"The reason will never permeate that block-iron head of yours, Miyagi. So stay put. And if I see you ever _staring_, or even _looking_ at her," his grip tightened to the extent that Miyagi yelped in pain.

"I promise you will never see the light of the day again."

With that, we left.

**~-Sakura's POV ends-~**

* * *

Syaoran was fuming with anger—that nerve of that Miyagi crapball! How dare he…

After the group had put a substantial distance between the bar and themselves, he stopped with a sigh.

"I am sorry Kinomoto," he said, his voice laced with shame. "I am sorry who had to go through all that crap."

"You don't need to apologize, Li-kun," Sakura replied softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"We are all to blame," said Meiling in a low voice. "We shouldn't have left you alone."

"Yeah," Ayume piped in. "You are new to town; sorry for showing the bad side of Tokyo so soon."

Sakura couldn't help but smile a little. She spared a glance at Eriol, who had been deathly quiet till now.

"I of all people should have known," he said quietly, trembling with self-loathing. "I know you don't like clubs and places like that…I should have been there with you—what sort of a friend am I? If we hadn't seen you in time…what if that Miyagi creep kidnapped you or something…how would I have faced Tomoyo and Touya? For a moment of fun, I abandoned a friend of mine…" he shuddered, covering his face with his hands.

Sakura gave the dark-haired boy's shoulder a light squeeze of reassurance.

"A lot could have happened—but a lot did not happen. And that's what counts, Eriol-kun," she said smiling. "The truth is, we are all okay and upbeat—not upbeat as such but okay, right? So stop that, otherwise I will complain to Tomo-chan that you are being a baby."

Eriol lowered his hands, giving his friend a weak smile. Sakura Kinomoto was really an amazing person.

"I don't know about you guys," said Ayume lightly, breaking the tension. "But all that dancing and the excitement later have made me hungry. Can we eat?" she ended by pleading.

"Now that you mention it, I am hungry," Meiling added.

"But it's almost one in the morning…where can we find food?" asked Syaoran puzzled.

Sakura exclaimed suddenly—others could almost see a light bulb hovering over her head.

"Come to my place!" she said brightly.

"Your place?" Ayume said, surprised.

"Yeah, why not?" Sakura replied, her emerald eyes gleaming like stars. "Let's have a sleepover!"

Syaoran mulled over the thought for a minute before breaking into a huge smile.

"I don't see why not…Mei and I just have to inform Wei that we would be sleeping over at a friend's…but what about you, Tendo?"

Ayume shrugged.

"My parents are out for the month and the housekeeping people don't stay over…so no worries from my side."

Meiling whooped.

"Gosh! It feels like we have known each other for like forever!" she said happily.

"Happens when we are with people we like being with. And don't you worry, Sakura's meat buns and honey chilli potatoes are to die for." said Eriol with a wink.

Sakura blushed, happy to feel a part of something which she knew will blossom out into something really beautiful.

_Thank you father, for enrolling me into Tokyo U._

She took out the phone from her bag, intending to call Touya when something on her screen made her sweatdrop.

_You have 19 new messages and 14 missed calls._

With a sigh, she tapped the "Messages" icon to see 19 messages from certain overprotective hen.

_Sakura, where the hell are you?_

She wasn't in hell, but she would face an oral version of it when she called the sender.

With a sigh bigger than the last one, she dialled Touya's number.

* * *

It was the opposite side of Tokyo. The mansion was a huge one, befitting its residents one hundred percent. After all, Taiichi Miyagi was known all over the world for his extravagant tastes which made him focus on the upcoming deal with Yelan Li.

He had no love for the Li's—with their omnipresent hawking of how business deals should be made in a clean and transparent manner; he really felt their ideas grate over his own. But once the collaboration was official, he would soon begin his more ambitious project.

Not the Bahamas hotel chain; that was too tame, not even fit for an entertaining side show. He would take over the entire Li Corp. and finally be the richest man in the world. That old bat had ruled enough, time for the professionals to step in.

As the Miyagi senior sat in his study, his tall well-built frame encased in the century old teak-wood armchair which had belonged to his armchair, no one would even guess what thoughts crossed his mind. The door flew open and his older son came bustling in. Apparently, he was pissed off.

"What is it Ryuuga?" said the senior Miyagi coldly. He sniffed in the potent smell of alcohol which his son gave off.

"Was in Bar Grenadina," he shrugged at his father's questioning glance.

"Was having some fun with this common girl when that Li brat stepped in,"

Taiichi Miyagi's eyes grew big; Li as in Syaoran Li?

"What did you do?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing…just _fun_, you know. It was harmless. But _he_ stepped in and made it crash."

Taiichi looked thoughtful. Hmm…

"Was she his girlfriend?" he asked in that same calm voice.

"Naah…Amaryl has the hots for him dunno why. But that cheap towner seemed good enough for a nighter, nothing more. If he hadn't butted in, I would have had a fun night…" that hungry look from earlier appeared in his eyes, making him look almost like an animal.

"I don't care what you do. But don't try that stunt from two years ago—you do realize that not all people take money to shut up. And the other ways aren't that simple." His father replied, digesting this new bit of information.

If Amaryl likes him and manages to make him fall for her, maybe that airhead would prove to be useful. Till then, he needs to find out about this girl.

Who was she?

* * *

Yelan Li was turning in for the night. She along with her trusted PA Hikari Ayuzawa had discussed from the early evening till way past the witching hour about the upcoming deal.

"Taiichi Miyagi gives me a bad feeling, Mrs. Li," Hikari had said, shrugging.

"I know why. That man's a wolf in sheep's clothing and he thinks that the Li Corp. is a baby which he could uproot anytime. That's why I want to take him down. This deal will enable me to gain access to the information not easily available to public. I hate people like him—they are the ones who give big business houses a bad name." said Yelan dispassionately but her eyes told a different story. Her lavender eyes had that feline predatory gleam. And a certain incident from two years ago had spurred her on.

Taiichi and Ryuuga Miyagi…you will pay for what you have done.

* * *

Sonomi Daidouji sat in the veranda of her mansion in Tomoeda, revelling in the unnatural quiet. The house had always been full of squeals and laughter, courtesy to her daughter and her friends. But with Tomoyo away to Milan and Sakura and Eriol to Tokyo, she was mostly alone in the house. But in nights like this, when the moon shone bright in an attempt to blot out the stars, she felt at peace.

The decision to leave Tokyo and settle down in Tomoeda was correct, after all. Her initial years were difficult but as Tomoyo grew up, juggling between home and work drove away all sad and lonely thoughts. Her husband passed away three months before Tomoyo was born—hence doing everything on her own made her a smart, capable businesswoman. And the tiny "Kirei Toyshop" grew up to be an international brand name within a few years. Her older sister Nadeshiko had helped her during her initial struggle, both financially and emotionally—taking care of little Tomoyo when she went on extended foreign trips. But her untimely death tore apart the Kinomoto family—and then she realized it was time she paid back. She loved Sakura like her own daughter and helped Fujitaka to keep up the house. She knew that the head of the Kinomoto household was a proud man; he would never ask for help, nor would he accept charity. So she did little things to ease their lives—shopping for groceries, linen, getting the maids to clean and air the house, inviting them for dinner, helping Touya get into a good university etc.

But that strange phone call got her up from her social slumber. Yelan Li, the head of the Li Corp., had called her. And asked for help.

For something personal.

When she heard her request, she couldn't help but agree—it was way personal.

It was almost eighteen years since her husband Reiishi Daidouji had died in mysterious circumstances. Sonomi had known, but the proof was too less for accurate conviction.

_Not this time…_

* * *

**Next up: Chapter 5: Miyagis and Muffins: Amaryl Miyagi is tenacious but will her attempts reap fruit? What does Yelan Li and Sonomi Daidouji have in common? And what happened two years ago?**

**Secrets...secrets...!**

**The three way game between Miyagi, Li and Daidouji will begin soon though their younger counterparts have no idea what's going on. And if you guys send in tons of reviews, maybe Tomoyo will return sooner! How's that for a bribe? *winks***

**Thanks for reviewing love-life, cat-of-luck, nami, Kumioko, Kimiko17, Afienasm, soojungg...you guys are fab!**

**And those who have added this story to their alerts, a giant thank you to you guys too *jumps and hugs***

**Please review folks, love hearing from you...gives me the inspiration to type down long and interesting chappies.**

* * *

_**"you are mean, Naz-chan! i wasn't even mentioned in this chappie! i will complain to sakura that you are mistreating me!" *bawling***_

_***sigh*"come now tomo-chan, you were mentioned...see, your note was way up in the beginning..."**_

_***pouting*"but that's just a piece of paper!"**_

_***sweatdrop*"ok ok...tell our readers to send in nice long reviews and maybe i will let you enter sooner than expected" *winks***_

_***big-eyed*"really? readers! please, do type in a review otherwise i am afraid i will remain an unseen character in the story!"**_

_***gleaming eyes*"and if the reviews come in hordes, maybe i will, you know, put in some SxS moments of cuteness!"**_

_**"kyaaaah~"*almost fainting*"now, its my order...send in reviews...!"**_

_***devil's laugh*"yes yes tomo-chan...keep up the good work!"**_

_**see ya later**_

_**:)**_


	5. MIYAGIS AND MUFFINS

**Chappie 5 up for reading...read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: MIYAGIS AND MUFFINS**

It was almost two am when the group settled down in Sakura's flat.

"It's pretty," Ayume remarked as she sat down on dark cherry coloured rug with her back against the sofa. Syaoran was lying on his back next to her while Meiling sat on the armchair, rifling through the magazine she found on the table. Eriol had popped into his flat to bring pj's for Syaoran and himself.

"Thanks Ayume…but the credit goes to my friend Tomoyo Daidouji. She is studying fashion designing in Milan—almost all my clothes are designed by her. Including that green outfit I wore today." said Sakura, coming from the kitchen. She had already set the meat buns for baking along with some potatoes.

The girls had already changed into more relaxing shorts and t-shirts. When Eriol arrived, Syaoran excused himself to go and get changed in the bathroom.

Almost forty-five minutes later, the five of them were hungrily munching away through meat buns and boiled potatoes tossed in spicy soy sauce. Eriol sure wasn't kidding when he lauded Sakura's culinary skills.

Syaoran was quiet throughout, which bugged Sakura endlessly. She knew that the chocolate-haired boy was still mulling over that incident. As he helped her clear the table, she asked him in a low voice.

"Are you still pondering on that?"

Syaoran jerked his head up, amber meeting emerald.

"I feel ashamed of myself—you were this close from being assaulted. And that Miyagi crapball is the quintessential bad…no, slash that. He is the worst kind of person to walk this planet of ours. He was involved in some case two years ago but all was hushed up—money pays sometimes, I guess. But whatever it was, I don't think he was innocent."

She gave him a gentle smile.

"You are a nice person, Li-kun."

* * *

**One week later~**

Syaoran and Eriol made their way into the lecture room for the first lesson of the day. Clad in stuffy shirts, ties and dress pants along with loafers, they couldn't help but feel jealous of the CL girls. Sakura had worn a spaghetti -strapped green summer dress with bright yellow flip-flops and carried a yellow tote, looking like a green fairy. And from the looks she received from the males, she was walking on the path of becoming hot property though the girl was blissfully unaware. The amber-eyed boy couldn't understand what was up with him—he thought of her, looked forward to see her, loved to talk to her…though Mei teased him about this every time they were on their own, he just couldn't help but get drawn into that cheerful bubble she created around her. His status didn't make her tremble in awe…she treated him in an amazingly normal, friendly way; the way no one had treated him before. He was sure that such people were difficult to come by.

"SYAO-KUN!"

He snapped rather regretfully from his thoughts to focus on the blonde before him. She was wearing a dark blue suit with the skirt way _too_ short and two inch stilettos. Her watery blue eyes, carefully made up face and the hair set in perfect waves often gave him the impression that she was a walking mannequin rather than a living, breathing human.

"Hello Miyagi-san," he said formally.

"Don't be so formal, Syao-kun," she said, laughing lightly, oblivious to Syaoran's cringing. Only Mei used that nickname. And this girl never got his formality through her head; everyone except her knew that she was being ignored; talk about not getting the point.

"Hey, um…Syaoran?" Eriol piped up, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"I will save a couple of seats…see ya soon!" with a huge wink, the bespectacled boy scrambled away, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Eriol knew Syaoran would get back at him…but the expression on his face was worth it. It was truly out of the world!

Syaoran glared at his retreating back, completely oblivious to the blonde's simpering. He hated when people did that. All the more reason he liked Sakura Kinomoto…

Did he just think that he _liked_ her?

He felt a slow blush creep into his cheeks as he remembered the night before…

* * *

_It was Sunday and the last day before classes began in the University. To celebrate, the group had congregated again in Sakura's flat complete with food from Meiling and Syaoran's favourite Chinese take-away while Ayume had baked a sumptuous-looking cherry pie and showed off with poorly veiled pride. As Sakura was tossing the noodles in the kitchen, she jumped slightly as Syaoran cleared his throat to announce his presence._

"_Oh it's you, Li-kun," she said smiling._

_Clad in a white t-shirt and baby pink shorts and a pink apron with her hair bundled up messily with clips, he thought she looked absolutely adorable._

"_Thanks for inviting us, I mean it has just been a week and it's like…" he stuttered, unable to form words. Sakura lowered the gas flame and turned to face him, her emerald eyes acquiring that shine which blotted out everything else._

"_When it clicks, it doesn't take a lifetime for a friendship to blossom. And we have hit it off well—maybe we were meant to meet. I am not a hard-core believer of karma but I know this, everything happens when it is supposed to happen. I know why you feel like this—Meiling had told us. I guess being famous and all must have its own baggage. But for friends, trivial things like this never matter—everyone wants to be rich and successful but one must move forward on their own two legs to achieve that. You cannot leach off success; you can only create them on your own."_

_Syaoran couldn't help but smile; she was wise beyond her years._

"_I don't know why but I get a sense of calm and positive outlook after talking to you," he said, leaning against the kitchen counter._

"_I know, back in Tomoeda people used to call me the Agony Aunt," she giggled as she resumed cooking._

"_I believe that life is too short to be wasted on useless things like those."_

"_I am glad to have you has a friend, Kinomoto."_

"_Same here, Li-kun."_

* * *

"Oh! So you love my muffins, right?" Amaryl squealed.

Syaoran landed to the present with a nasty bump, only to realize that the blonde was holding a lunch box in front of face.

"I baked them yesterday…only for you!"

"Yeah…er…I am kind of on a diet right now…so sorry Miyagi-san, I won't be able to…" then his amber eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Eriol absolutely _loves_ muffins, why don't you give them to him?" he said slyly, pointing to the now-horrified bespectacled boy.

_You are freaking dead Syaoran,_ he mouthed.

Syaoran suppressed a bout of maniacal laughter as she raced towards him with her muffin box.

* * *

Yelan Li stepped out of the hotel, yawning. She had a late night and an early morning and four cups of espresso did nothing to ward off the intense drowsiness she felt. As she seated herself in the car, she felt her cell phone ring.

"Yelan Li speaking," she said curtly.

"Do not get ahead of yourself. It would do no good to bring out buried secrets." A voice rasped from the other end.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing whom I am conversing with?" she replied in a carefully controlled voice.

"There is no need. Treat this as a warning; do not make us repeat what we said. Stick to your work and we will do no harm. Stick your neck out and your son pays the price."

"Is that so? And may I know what it is that I shouldn't do?" she asked unfazedly.

"Stop the act. You know as well as we do. We hope that our paths do not cross."

And the line went dead.

Yelan Li was used to calls like these—after all, you don't get to be the head of one of the biggest business empires and not get a few threat calls. But this caller knew that she was working on that case. Hmm…interesting. Threatening Syaoran was…she smiled tightly.

They apparently had no idea how dangerous _she_ could get if she felt like that.

Her cell phone vibrated. It was a text message.

_In Tokyo. Heading towards a hotel in Shibuya. Will text the address later.—Sonomi_

Good news at last.

* * *

Thank goodness Amaryl had to sit on the front seats as an acquaintance of hers dragged her off, Syaoran thought as he doodled away in his notebook. Next to him, Eriol listened to the professor with rapt attention.

He never liked economics or business as such but as his four older sisters scampered away from responsibility (lucky cats!) he was honour bound to study the subject and take over the company after his mother. Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanran, and Feimei were married to men who resided in the four corners of the planet, leaving him in the clutches of the elders who, though old enough to be great-great grandfathers, had surprisingly high energy to chalk out new plans to rein him to their whims. He wanted to take up taijutsu and kendo professionally but was regretfully not allowed.

"_As a hobby you may practise, as a profession you may not."_

His mind involuntarily flew to Sakura—he didn't know why but there was something entrancing about her eyes. The way they light up when she's excited, sparkle when she discovers something weird…he couldn't help but just…just think about her. He had met many girls in the past but none like her. Sakura Kinomoto belonged to a world of her own.

A vibration in his pocket alerted him to a next message.

It was from his mother.

He frowned—Yelan Li never texted him.

_Where are you?_

_In college._

_Text me when you leave campus. Call if you see or feel something suspicious._

_Wazzup? Trouble?_

_Tell you later. Relay it to Mei too…apparently her cell phone is switched off._

Syaoran recalled Meiling telling him how she forgot to charge her cell phone last night.

_Her cell phone discharged._

_OK. Come home soon. Situation not good enough._

_Will do._

Strange. What was up exactly?

* * *

A collection of photographs was strewn over Taiichi Miyagi's coffee table in his study. All were of one particular green-eyed auburn haired girl in various places.

"This is the woman Master Ryuuga was talking about, sir. Our sources have confirmed; she has no ties whatsoever with Syaoran Li." said the informant to the grey haired businessman seated in his armchair.

"Good work. Keep the surveillance up though—I should be informed on who she meets, where she goes, to whom she talks to etc. Her phone records, internet records, surfing history…I want everything."

"That would be done sir. I will present the report to you by today evening."

With a bow, the informant left.

"Sakura Kinomoto…" he said softly as he lifted one of the photographs. She was laughing out loud along with Meiling and Ayume as they shopped around in Shibuya.

"That beauty still lives on…"

* * *

Sonomi Daidouji went over to the hotel in Shibuya. After checking in, she settled into her room with a sigh—it was almost seven years since she last stepped into Tokyo. After Nadeshiko's accident, she mostly remained in Tomoeda, helping Fujitaka take care of the kids. Even when Tomoyo went off to Milan from the Tokyo Airport, she didn't come, allowing Eriol to go see her off.

In the same city as _him…_she wasn't ready then.

But she was ready now. He had made it personal. And he would pay the price.

Taiichi Miyagi would pay for the murders of Reiishi Daidouji and Nadeshiko Kinomoto. And Ryuuga Miyagi for molesting Karin Kishitani to the point that she became insane.

The police had no conclusive proofs…yet. But they will have now.

* * *

Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishira were best buddies…since the day the former took Sakura to the latter's house to play with Spinny. Now aged twenty-three and placed in comfortable jobs in Osaka, the duo were pretty pleased with themselves. They were employed in Kishitani Securities and in one year had been promoted twice—being the joint managers of the Osaka Branch was indeed a matter of honour. Their boss, Suzaku Kishitani, was a benevolent man of twenty-seven who, though worked them hard, knew how to let his employees loose.

Presently, Yukito and Touya were discussing about the latest project with Nakuru Akizuki, a dark-brown haired woman of twenty-two who had transferred from Tokyo. It was quite apparent that Yukito had a crush on her, though the light-haired man denied it vehemently.

Suddenly, the intercom rang. Sitting close to the telephone, Touya picked it up.

"Touya Kinomoto here."

"It's Kishitani. I am off to Tokyo for a week or so. Can you, Tsukishira and Akizuki handle the work till the time? I am sorry I am bombarding you with this but it's really urgent."

Touya shrugged.

"No problem, boss. We will stay sharp on the job."

Slightly puzzled, he replaced the phone.

"Wazzup?" quizzed Yukito.

"Kishitani's off to Tokyo…wants us," Touya motioned to the three of themselves, "to take care of things."

Nakuru clapped her hands in delight, her onyx eyes gleaming with excitement. She threw an arm around Yukito, making the light-haired man blush deep crimson.

"It will be fun, what say Tsuki-chan?" she said happily, completely oblivious to the said person's increasingly reddening cheeks.

Touya coughed to bring Nakuru back to earth.

"So shall we continue? Akizuki, concentrate."

"Aww Kino-chan…I told you to call me Aki-chan, right? Akizuki sounds soo _boring_…"

Touya rolled his eyes in exasperation as Yukito stared at her with absolute delight. He couldn't fathom as to how his best friend fell for an absolute crack-pot.

* * *

Clearing Meadows Institution for Mental Health was located on the peaceful outskirts of Tokyo. Set in the midst of gigantic garden laden with sakura trees, it looked heavenly in the April afternoon. The building itself was a two-storied white-washed stone building with cheerful red roofs set in a square shape enclosing a covered courtyard which housed a carefully tended garden and a café. The rooms were organized around the open space, each tastefully decorated with reference to the patient inhabiting it. It was spick and span and the staff helpful, friendly and if the situation demands it, discreet.

A tall, well-built, bespectacled brown-haired man with grey eyes clad in a white shirt and brown pants and loafers strode purposefully into the reception area. He coughed lightly to announce his presence to the receptionist.

The lady lifted her head, giving a smile upon recognition.

"Mr. Suzaku Kishitani…never late eh?"

Suzaku smiled in reply.

"Don't worry. I will buzz you in."

She handed him a visitor's ID and he strode off ahead. He didn't need a guide to locate his sister's room.

Karin Kishitani's room was on the first floor, the large windows commanding a view of the sakura trees which she had loved as a child. Some errant pink petals covered the floor near the windows as the gentle wind blew the curtains in a leisurely manner. The room was painted in pale pink and the wall dotted with many nature paintings—all painted by her. She was a promising student in the Art History department of Tokyo University and already going places for conducting her own exhibitions. She was happy with her life…until that fateful night two years ago.

Suzaku shook himself as the cobwebs of the past threatened to entangle around him again. No, he had to believe in his little Karin. She will fight through.

Karin Kishitani was seated on her bed, staring blankly at the wall opposite her. Her strawberry blonde hair, which used to be thick and wavy up to her shoulder blades, was now cut into a stringy bob. Her bright onyx eyes were reduced to shallow black orbs, the vivid liveliness of her face painfully absent. Her sharp face was now an emaciated mask, her limbs an assortment of knobbly bones. If anyone who had known her previously would see her now, that person would never recognize her. He clenched his fists as he thought of that ma—no _beast—_responsible.

Ryuuga Miyagi, you will pay. You will pay for what you have done to my sister, hundred times over.

* * *

"Worst muffins ever!" Eriol positively gagged as Syaoran forced yet another down his throat. It was lunch break for the ABC course and the duo was careful to sit in the farthest corner of the cafeteria in order to hide from Amaryl.

"Whatever…it's payback for deserting me!" said Syaoran with a devilish grin.

Eriol's eyes almost popped out before he swallowed the last one with a groan.

"Eating those are akin to suicide!" the boy exclaimed as he drowned the water from his bottle.

He turned to look at the chocolate-haired boy.

"But seriously, the expression on your face was worth it. I am thinking creating a photo album," he said in a slightly dreamy voice.

"The many faces of Syaoran Li…how does that sound?" he finished with a grin.

"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!"

* * *

**Whew!**

**The plot thickens fellas!**

**A common thread connects Yelan Li, Sonomi Daidouji, Taiichi Miyagi and Suzaku Kishitani...which apparently our protagonists don't know yet. As Syaoran blissfully daydreams away about Sakura, Eriol plans to get him ambushed by Amaryl yet again, the girl trio planning to go on another shopping trip...what will happen when they realize that the games are way beyond what meets the eye.**

**Coming up next: Chapter 6: KARIN KISHITANI**

**Who is Karin Kishitani exactly? And how did she bump into Ryuuga Miyagi. And did Taiichi Miyagi murder Sakura's mom and Tomoyo's dad?**

**Questions questions! All will be answered in due time!**

* * *

_**i should sneak away before...**_

_**"naz-chan!" **_

_***sigh "no matter...she found me..."**_

_***angry pout "what is this naz-chan? where am i in this chappie? i don't even figure in it..."**_

_***attempt to pacify "your mom features in, tomo-chan...you should be happy. after all, it was mother's day last sunday..."**_

_***still the pout "but why am i missing?"**_

_***sigh "okay okay tomo-chan...chapter seven's ok?"**_

_***a bit mollified "okay...if you say so..."**_

_***deep breath "i live to write another chappie...(phew!)"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**see ya soon!**_

_**:)**_


	6. INTERLUDE AND OMAKE

**_Many people have reviewed and messaged me that the characters are a bit hard to remember as they are so many and nearly all are important to the story._**

**_Hence as completion of the first arc of "The Kazehime's Song" I present the Extra chapter~Interlude~ for character reference. Following that is a short omake chapter on Sakura and Tomoyo celebrating their last day in Tomoeda._**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THE MAIN PLOT..._**

* * *

**INTERLUDE~~~**

**THE CHARACTERS OF "THE KAZEHIME'S SONG"**

* * *

**THE KINOMOTO FAMILY**

**Sakura Kinomoto: **18 year old girl from Tomoeda studying Contemporary Literature at Tokyo University.

**Touya Kinomoto: **23 year old brother of Sakura, he works in Kishitani Securities in Osaka.

**Fujitaka Kinomoto: **Father of Sakura and Touya and an archaeologist by profession, he sometimes gives lectures in the Tomoeda Archaeology Institute.

**Nadeshiko Kinomoto: **Mother of Sakura and Touya and wife of Fujitaka, she worked as a model before getting murdered by Taiichi Miyagi seven years prior to the story.

* * *

**THE LI FAMILY**

**Syaoran Li: **18 year old boy who is the heir to the Li Corp studying Advanced Business Course in Tokyo University.

**Meiling Li: **18 year old cousin of Syaoran who was later adopted by Yelan Li as a daughter when her parents died in a car crash nine years prior to the story.

**Yelan Li: **Mother of Syaoran Li and adopted mother of Meiling Li (though she calls her "Auntie Yelan" mostly) who heads the Li corp. after Syaoran's father had died seventeen years prior to the story.

**Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanran, and Feimei: **Older sisters of Syaoran (names arranged with oldest first) who are happily married to famous business tycoons and movie stars all over the globe.

* * *

**THE DAIDOUJI FAMILY**

**Tomoyo Daidouji: **18 year old best friend of Sakura Kinomoto who is studying fashion designing in Milan.

**Sonomi Daidouji: **Mother of Tomoyo, she heads the Kirei Toyshop Organization. Nadeshiko was her older sister.

**Reiishi Daidouji: **Father of Tomoyo, he was killed seventeen years ago prior to the story by Taiichi Miyagi.

* * *

**THE MIYAGI FAMILY**

**Taiichi Miyagi: **The patriarch of the Miyagi Family and the head of the Miyagi Industries, he uses unscrupulous methods to rise to power and is currently targeting the Li Corp. He was responsible for the murders of Reiishi Daidouji and Nadeshiko Kinomoto for reasons unknown.

**Ryuuga Miyagi: **24 year old son of Taiichi Miyagi who is basically a good-for-nothing man haunting the Miyagi-run Bar Grenadina. He was the prime suspect of Karin Kishitani molestation case but was released due to lack of evidence.

**Amaryl Miyagi: **18 year old daughter of Taiichi Miyagi and Ryuuga Miyagi's half-sister, she is an airhead who is unaware of her father and brother's activities.

* * *

**THE KISHITANI FAMILY**

**Suzaku Kishitani: **27 year old head of Kishitani Securities who has sworn revenge against the Miyagis.

**Karin Kishitani: **22 year old sister of Suzaku Kishitani, she is the victim of the Kishitani molestation case two years prior to the story and is presently under treatment in Clearing Meadows Institute for Mental Health.

* * *

**OTHER CHARACTERS**

**Ayume Tendo: **18 year old girl studying Contemporary Literature at Tokyo University and was Sakura's first friend in Tokyo.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa: **Tomoyo's boyfriend and a good friend of Sakura, he is studying Advanced Business Course in Tokyo University and was the first friend of Syaoran

**Nakuru Akizuki: **The new transfer employee in Kishitani Securities Osaka branch from Tokyo, she gels well with Touya and Yukito while having an exceedingly childish demeanour at times

**Yukito Tsukishira: **Touya Kinomoto's childhood friend who works at the same position as Touya in Kishitani Securities and has a big crush on Nakuru.

**Kaho Mizuki: **One of the lecturers in the CL Department.

**Yamato Terada: **The head of the CL Department

* * *

**OMAKE CHAPTER: ROSES AND CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

**TIME: **2 MONTHS PRIOR TO START OF STORY

**LOCATION: **TOMOEDA

* * *

It was a nice sunny February afternoon. The final exams were in March, but not for Tomoyo. Accepted into one of the best schools of fashion designing in the world, she had to leave in the second week of February itself as her term started on the last week. Tomoeda High headmaster was all too glad to make a special exception for her and let her appear for the finals early. Now, her exams were over and she, along with her best friend Sakura Kinomoto were spending some quality time doing what Tomoyo liked best and left Sakura mortified—trying out new clothes.

"Are you about this, Tomo-chan?" said Sakura, hesitating slightly as she looked at her own reflection. She was clad in a black-and-pink tube dress with black lace sleeves and hot pink pumps. She attempted to pull down the dress—according to her, it was two inches too short. But Tomoyo felt it was perfect.

"Aww come on Saku-chan, you look positively _adorable_ in this dress…" she said, her amethyst eyes gleaming with delight. She pinned up her long glossy black hair into a messy ponytail and examined Sakura critically.

"Maybe I can experiment with some cuts placed randomly…" she muttered to herself, sticking a pencil in her mouth thoughtfully.

"Tomo-chan, no disrespect but this dress has far too _less_ material to be randomly cut," said Sakura firmly but she knew it felt to deaf ears—Tomoyo never listened to anyone with regards to designing.

"Maybe I will put up a pattern on the hem-line…roses and cherry blossoms…" Tomoyo said, mostly to herself before smiling widely.

"I know," she said, clapping her hands as Sakura thankfully changed back into her trusty t-shirt and shorts.

"I will stitch it up in Milan and make it into my comeback present!"

Sakura sweat-dropped. Tomoyo really had no idea what the word "limit" meant.

Sakura stretched herself as Tomoyo popped in a butter cookie—it was weekend the weather had an exceedingly lazy feel.

"Naoko and Rika were saying something about visiting the mall…there's a new plush toy shop opening today. What say, Tomo-chan?" asked Sakura, flopping down on the bed as Tomoyo began clearing up the dresses.

"It would be fun…besides, we can catch a movie too. That chick-flick I was telling you about last week is releasing today. The reviews have been good till now."

"Okay done. I will text Naoko and tell her we will meet up in the mall," Sakura replied, fishing her cellphone out of her pocket and messaged her.

Tomoyo looked a little sad—and it wasn't missed by Sakura.

"Don't feel down, Tomo-chan," said Sakura gently.

"All of Tomoeda High are proud of you—you did see how glad Eriol was when you received that letter of confirmed admission."

"I know," she replied in a low voice.

"But Milan is so far…and it's a new country altogether. Not to mention a completely different continent. Across the sea in a different time-zone…"

Sakura clambered off the bed and gave her friend a bear hug.

"I know it's difficult…but think of it this way—we are parting off on different directions after graduation, think of how much stuff we can talk about when we meet up again…"

Tomoyo gave a slight sniffle before giving a watery smile.

"Thanks for the pep-talk, Agony Aunt."

Sakura giggled lightly.

"Not advice, Tomo-chan. Just a friendly push. This is a big thing—don't feel sad because of it. Be happy."

Tomoyo hugged her back.

"You are my best friend, Saku-chan. Dunno what would I have done without you."

Sakura grinned.

"Stop being mopey—it doesn't fit, you know."

* * *

The girls had a fun time in the mall. The plush toy shop sent them to heaven and beyond with the cute toys on offer, making them buy at least one for themselves. The movie too was a good one, leaving them in fits of laughter as they left the theatre in the evening.

Naoko and Rika waved the duo farewell as they parted ways; both of them teary-eyed. They were immensely proud of Tomoyo but knew that they would miss her too.

As the duo went to Tomoyo's house, they found Eriol lounging in the garden.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo blushed slightly. She never could greet her boyfriend normally since they started dating two years ago.

"Hello Tomoyo, hey Sakura," he smiled.

"I dropped in meet Daidouji-san about tomorrow…she said she wouldn't be able to come so I would be accompanying you to Tokyo. Thought I would wait around and meet you before going home."

"I know…she told me this morning." said Tomoyo.

"Sakura, you won't come?" he asked the auburn-haired girl.

She shrugged in response.

"Nopey, Eriol-kun. The viva's of my departmental elective is tomorrow…I know this sucks but I wouldn't be able to accompany you two."

On a slyer note, she continued.

"But I do feel uneasy though…you two need a chaperone to accompany on your journey. What if you elope?"

"Sakura!" said Eriol in an exasperated voice while Tomoyo blushed even deeper, making her face look like a tomato.

She laughed loudly.

"You two were looking so dead, I couldn't help but crack that joke!" she guffawed as the duo stared at her in a bemused manner.

They might be graduating in a few months but they still joked around like kids…

* * *

**The tension is building up so much in the main plot...thought to give you a breather.**

**The next chapter: Chapter 7: KARIN KISHITANI**

**Mysteries and deception come in all shapes and sizes...**

* * *

_***smiling "see tomo-chan...you are in!"**_

_***a small smile "yeah...but it's just an omake...what about main?"**_

_***thoughtful "chappie eight...promise..."**_

_***still a small smile "okay, naz-chan. but i am reallu worried about saku-chan...all these creeps and my friend all alone..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**see ya!**_

_**:)**_


	7. KARIN KISHITANI

**Chappie 7 up for grabs!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: KARIN KISHITANI**

Sakura Kinomoto was in a pretty good mood. As the trio took their lunch from the grumpy cook, they made a bee-line for their favourite place by the window.

"Seriously, the seniors were correct…the cafeteria food tastes way better on Wednesday than any other day." remarked Meiling as she popped in a piece of wobbly carrot in her mouth.

"But nothing beats Sakura's meat-buns," added Ayume as she picked on her noodles.

"Which reminds me, Sakura, when are you and Li-kun going on a date?"

Sakura spluttered on her water while Meiling gave a violent cough to get that piece of carrot out of her wind-pipe.

"Say what, Ayume?" they chorused.

"Oh come on, you two. It's not the question of how, but a question of when. Haven't you seen the way dear little Li-kun looks at our cherry blossom beauty?" said Ayume grinning.

Sakura went red while Meiling's face adopted a thoughtful look.

"Hmm…now that you mention it, Syao-kun….well well well Sakura-_chan_…let's see how it goes. I would absolutely _love_ seeing my cousin go all _heart-eyed!_"

"It's not like that…" Sakura mumbled as she spooned down her noodles.

"Ok-ok…deny all you want. But its only time's play now." said Ayume sagely as she began gorging on her lunch.

* * *

Sonomi Daidouji and Yelan Li sat across each other in a posh restaurant of capital. The brown-haired lady primly wiped her mouth with the spotless white linen napkin as the black-haired Li Corp CEO remarked, "I see you still love your tempura fried till crispy brown."

"And you still love French crepes even though they are sinful in your opinion," Sonomi replied, smiling.

"I have grown old now, Sonomi…my son is an adult now. My daughters are all married and I am soon to become a grandma…Fuutie is expecting twins this June."

"Ah! That's great news, Yelan."

Yelan brought her fingertips together, resting her chin on the interlocked fingers before continuing.

"I know it's been a long time…and I apologize sincerely for that communication blank for the last eighteen years. I should have been with you after Reiishi died…I haven't been a good friend."

Sonomi chewed her fish tempura quietly before continuing.

"You had your plate full…what with Yangtze's plane crash and the entire Li Corp falling in your hands…it wasn't cakewalk for you either."

"I met with Suzaku Kishitani three months back for some business work when I learned about Karin Kishitani. You remember that case from two years ago, right?"

Sonomi nodded in assent.

"That Miyagi-Kishitani thing…how Miyagi was cleared of all charges."

"People with brains all knew that Miyagi's son was to blame—but it's really astounding to discover that how uncommon is common sense. I knew Miyagi paid the jury or threatened or did something on those lines to get his son off…the same way he got off during Reiishi and Nadeshiko's murder cases. People _knew_…but had no proof. Suzaku, he's Karin's older brother, might have some tangible proof. He said he has the phone records, the CCTV footage of their house and evidence from the car which had saved up—waiting for the right moment to strike. Karin's testimony is pivotal to the case and unless she is declared medically fit enough to state the encounter, his case will fall apart. So he has kept her incognito in some facility where she is being treated."

The waiter cleared their tables and replaced them with bowls of their favourite chicken-tossed noodles.

"What actually happened that day?" asked Sonomi between mouthfuls.

"A story long hidden under the carpet needs to come out…"

* * *

_**2 years ago**_

"KARIN!"

"COMING ONII-CHAN!"

Suzaku sighed as he killed the engine. She was running late and she was still obsessed about putting on her lipstick.

After a good five minutes, a gasping strawberry-blonde girl slipped into the seat next to him, poking him to start the engine.

"So, you have realized that you are running some ten-minutes late?" said Suzaku as he fired the ignition.

"I have a date with Ryuuga today after lunch, onii-chan. It's imperative I look good." she said, smiling brightly.

"Still seeing that Miyagi's son, eh?" he said darkly as he steered onto the main road.

"He's not that bad…he's really gentlemanly. You should see him when we go out for dinner…just like a real blue-blood. Not his fault that his father is such a dump."

Suzaku shrugged as he looked at his sister's glowing face. She was beautiful, innocent and really simple and he knew she loved that boy immensely. He hoped for her sake that everything turned out well.

"You do remember that you have an exhibition in Brussels next month, right?" he said as the college drew nearer.

"Oh yes…I have talked with that organizer guy—now what was his name again…yeah, Alexander. He has received those paintings and they have been carefully stored away for the time-being. Nothing to worry, onii-chan. You just worry about your company. Mama and Papa would have been proud if they could see you now."

Suzaku sighed as he ruffled his sister's hair, earning an angry pout from the latter.

"They would have been proud of you too, little Karin."

* * *

After dropping his sister at the university, Suzaku drove into the Tokyo office of Kishitani Securities. The setup had been originally done by his father but after his parents were taken prisoner in Portugal for some serious drug charges six years ago, he along with his father's senior advisor-cum-family friend Tanaka had kept the company afloat. He remembered those days—how he, then a lanky nineteen year old fresh out of high school had to drop out of college to take on the reins of the company. Karin was then just a little over fourteen, still naïve and impressionable. He had packed her off to a boarding school in Canada to keep her away from the prying reporters and snide comments, calling her back only when she was in eleventh grade and old enough to understand what had happened. Now she was more at peace with herself and was able to ward off unpleasant questions on her own.

In six years, he had expanded the company all over the country and even had a couple of foreign clients. Kishitani Securities was now a well-recognized name and its exploits made first-page news in every business daily. Tanaka, now an old man of seventy-six, had long retired but still was ready to lend an ear and a hand if necessary. Suzaku remembered the initial years when he had to sell almost everything except their modest two-room flat to keep the company afloat. He realized now the reason why his father had dabbled in drugs—at that time, the finances of the company was in the danger zone and his parents were exploring every avenue possible to re-acquire the necessary funds. The morally upright Kishitani senior was forced to enter the dark world of drug trafficking to keep themselves alive. And the consequences…he sighed.

The office no longer resembled what it was that time. Now a forty storey edifice of glass and metal spread over three acres in the business district, though dwarfed by the other tall buildings, was a force to reckon with. His office was on the topmost floor, offering a commendable view of the streets and the city. The walls were dotted with his sister's paintings, right from her first attempt (which was an unintelligible squiggle with crayons) to her latest masterpiece which she had gifted to him on his birthday—Margin. It showcased a battlefield with the soldiers lying injured, their colours mixed and a doctor treating them regardless of their affiliation. His employees often joked that his room was worth more than the entire company put together.

Karin had started going out with Ryuuga Miyagi some four months ago—though he had met the boy and he appeared pretty well-mannered—there was something on which he couldn't put his finger on. Something which was not…well, not well. As if creation itself was warning him of impending catastrophe.

The Miyagis were a dynamic business house which had its finger in every pie—retail, hospitality, real estate…everywhere. And being its heir, Suzaku doubted Ryuuga would be anything but pleasant. Then why did he always get that creepy, snake-like feeling whenever he saw that man?

He shook off those thoughts and concentrated on his day's work. Maybe he was getting old. And paranoid. He smiled slightly—Karin was twenty now, she knew how to take care of herself.

* * *

The day passed uneventfully—two business meetings with prospective clients and a briefing of the financial team members. It was almost eight and the night life of Tokyo was slowly gearing up. He stretched and yawned. Tomorrow was Saturday and the sibling duo had planned a day out in a ryokan near the mountains. Ah! Hot springs!

Just then his secretary poked in her head.

"Umm…sir? I think you need to see this."

She switched on the TV and changed it to a news channel.

And Suzaku grew deathly pale.

"_This is live from downtown Tokyo! Apparently a girl has been found—presumably assaulted—near one of the warehouses. She is not yet conscious and the medics have already taken her to the General Hospital nearby. Preliminary identification has been confirmed from the ID retrieved from her purse. Apparently, she is none other than Karin Kishitani the prodigious painter and sister of young businessman Suzaku Kishitani. The police are investigating—"_

"Inform the driver. General Hospital. Now." rasped Suzaku.

* * *

The hospital was in a flurry. The nurses scrambled for syringes while the doctor-in-charge looked pretty harried. Suzaku stormed into Karin's room accompanied by his personal doctor. He quickly took stock of the situation and after squeezing Suzaku's shoulder briefly, he quietly engaged into a dialogue with the other doctor.

Karin lay on the stark white hospital sheets, blood and bruises covering every surface. Her clothes were torn and a nurse attempted to draw the curtains around her bed to stop prying eyes catch a sight of her.

"I want my sister in a private ward. Money will not be an issue," he said coldly.

"We can do that only after the initial examination of her wounds are complete. Then we can decide the treatments which need to be carried on."

Suzaku looked at his sister, tears forming in his eyes. Suddenly, he thought of Ryuuga. Where was he?

He stepped outside into the lobby and called up the Miyagi junior. To his surprise, the speech of the receiver of the call sounded slurred.

"Is Ryuuga Miyagi there?" he said a bit hesitantly, thinking it was wrong number after all.

"Mi'agi 'ere. Wassa want?" slurred the voice.

"Weren't you supposed to be on a date with my sister?" he asked.

"Sis'er? Ah! That one? Ya ya…li'l Kari doesn't know how to behave…tut tut. So I taught her…eh? Naah…I didn't kill her…just played, you know. B'hut she's such a prick…useless…"

"You…you…shitty piece of…" Suzaku growled.

"Now now onii-chan…that's what she calls you…she was crying out, you know…._Onii-chan, save me…please…_" and Ryuuga laughed, chilling Suzaku's bones.

* * *

Karin was raped and molested to the point that she had lost her sanity. She stared at the ceiling in an uncomprehending manner, the spark of life absent from her eyes. The doctor and the nurses tried their level best but she didn't respond. Her injuries on the outside began to heal, but no one could tell about the injuries on the inside. The investigation reports and forensic evidence all stated the guilt of Ryuuga Miyagi and when the court case began, they mysteriously disappeared. Suzaku now began to receive death threats and Kishitani Securities was, once again, on the brink of collapse. No one was willing to fight against the Miyagis—and at the end, Suzaku couldn't blame them. He was worried about Karin's well-being and unwillingly dropped the charges, letting Ryuuga go scot-free. He decided to leave Tokyo but was apprehensive of his sister's treatment. Then the doctor told him about Clearing Meadows and then one night, she was quietly shifted and admitted in the facility in an incognito manner.

It was quite clear that if Suzaku pursued the case any further, consequences would be dire.

But he held on to that anger…not now…but one day, he would bring down the Miyagi Empire. And put out the real truth in front of the public.

* * *

**_Four months prior to the start of the story._**

Yelan Li was a woman to be reckoned with. She had presence, grace and poise which filled up the room with the magnanimity of her personality. After the meeting concluded, he helped the Li CEO in gathering her files when she posed a completely irrelevant question.

"How much do you hate the Miyagis?"

He was taken aback but the look of grim determination and hatred answered the question, earning a smile from her.

"I know what happened with your sister. And I know what Taiichi is capable of. He has walked long as a free man—time he came down."

Suzaku was now completely surprised. What interest would Yelan Li have in the Miyagis and him?

"It's personal for me too…I too have a score to settle with him. I will tell you later. But first, are you ready to avenge your sister?"

"Oh yes. I am ready."

* * *

**Poor Karin! And damn that Ryuuga!**

**No wonder Syaoran is angry on that Miyagi crapball!**

**This chappie has focused more on the OCs but don't worry folks! From next chappie onwards, the MCs will feature more...the stage is set, after all!**

**Chapter 8: Tomoyo and Furball : Yes! Tomoyo enters the next chappie which will be a skip after a month. And what is that "little ball of fur"?**

**Stay Tuned!**

* * *

**_"yay! finally...in the next chappie!"_**

**_"see tomo-chan..i keep my promises...hehe..."_**

**_"review review review people! I want my entry to be super grand! o my...gotta pack...all those clothes!"_**

**_*sweatdrop* "poor sakura..."_**

**_"didja say something?"_**

**_"no no, of course not..."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_see ya! _**

**_:)_**


End file.
